Whispers In The Daylight
by CaliAli
Summary: When one life is taken another is protected . Life may be short to humans, but not to those who are fae. They are eternal, beautiful, and with one ordered to protect you, who wouldn't take advantage of it? Full Summary Inside InuKag MirSan SessRin
1. Prologue

**A/N Alright, so i couldn't be happy with just ONE story out. So, here's the prologue of Whispers in the daylight. I hope you enjoy! If you do I'll post the next chapter. Once a week! And if I get REALLY good reviews I'll get a chapter out twice a week. Maybe.**

Whispers In The Daylight

Summary: Kagome is a young fae, when a youkai crosses their borders all hell brakes loose. Then She gives him his dying wish. To protect his son. And Fae are eternal...

Rating: M for slight sexual content and language

Kagome-108 Sango-5

UNEDITED LOOKING FOR BETA

~IY~

Prologue

_Whispers in the daylight_

_A glimmer in the night_

_slipping thought the darkness_

_before they take flight_

_eyes watching, ears listening _

_a scream of fright_

_howling and stalking _

_come to the light- _

Nimble fingers glided across the pages of the worn book, innocent yet ancient ocean eyes captured the foreign words, not knowing that one day she would have to use them. Her ebony hair whispered at her hips and her eyes flicked to the forest.

She was sitting the the Goshinboku that day, the god tree, which sat at the border of the fae world to the human world, since the youkai have spread throughout the human world, the fae have had to enforce their borders.

Another little girl grabbed Kagome's foot and tugged slightly, her big brown doe eyes meeting the ocean blue of the elder girl's.

"Kagome?" The child asked.

"Yes Sango?"

"Will you tell me about the ranks and the babies again?"

Kagome sighed and nodded at her friend. Before jumping down she secured the old book within a hole in the bark.

Sango, a five year old fae, had befriended the older princess, and following her to the guard duty was fun for the child.

Kagome sat across from the little girl, her limber body clad in a white wrapped dress that hit mid thigh, and weeded shoes that traveled up to her knees.

Kagome opened her hands and spread them around her, "When a fae is born, a star appears in the sky, an unnatural star that matches the color of their wings." For effect, Kagome arched her back and her wings broke through her skin.

They swirled up to a few inches past her head and ended at her butt. They were translucent except for a small tinge of pink that hit the edges. "Except when a royal is born. Then the star shoots across the skies, all over the world." She smiles at the little girl whom is looking at her with stars in her eyes.

"Did that happen when I was born? What about you?" Sango interrupted.

"When you were born it happened, and when I was born... I don't know. Why don't we ask my father when we get home?" Sango nodded then motioned for her to continue the story.

"Alright, after a fairy is born, even the royals, must grow their wings. It is extremely painful but, because of the transformation our bodies go through it makes fae very, open with their bodies. We're not ever trying to be sexual, that's just the way we are."

"Now ranks, they are made by how you act or who your parents are. If your born a fairy, and if you do enough good deeds then you will become an angel, only the males may become angles though. If your a fairy and did a bad deed you will turn dark, like Hikari. If your dark and you do _another _series of bad deeds then you become a youkai. That rarely ever happens."

"And what about-" Sango's words died in her throat, her eyes fluttered towards the Goshinboku.

A scream was ripped out of the little girl's mouth.

Kagome felt him before she heard him. She whipped around, screeching for Sango to run.

The little girl didn't waste any time. she bolted for the forest, her wing's growing as she ran, before she finally lifted from the ground and flew. Fae move fast and it didn't take long for her to reach the castle.

Sango had made it in record time.

"Daisuke-sama!" She yelled, as she stumbled to a landing beside him.

"Yes?" Kagome's father and the king turned to face her.

"A-a-a y-y-youkai..."

The king's eyes narrowed and he called his troops, then they were running, some flying to the princess's rescue.

The youkai had white hair, which was matted with blood, and an arrow was sticking out from his stomach. His amber eyes were almost devoid of all life, as he stumbled towards her and fell to the ground.

You could hear the army of fae rumbling through the forest. There was a lot of yelling amongst the stomping feet.

"Inu no Tashio?" She whispered and the youkai groaned, before she ran to him. She laid his head on her lap, and looked down at his face scarred and bloodstained, along with the rest of his body.

"Kagome" He rasped out, "just the fae I was looking for."

She gave a small smile, and said "What do you need me for?"

"Protect my son. His name is _Inuyasha._ A hanyou. P-protect him." He chocked on blood, and smiled.

"B-b-b-but-" Kagome stuttered, before he interrupted her.

**_"Please."_**

That stopped her in her tracks, and she nodded, "Ye-"

An arrow flew from the trees surrounding, hitting the great youkai in the back of the head. His eyes widened, and more blood poured from his mouth. Kagome screamed, and the fae who shot the arrow laughed before seeing the look on the princess's face.

At last the Inu no Tashio had closed his eyes and drew his last breath.

Kagome swung around to face the fae before pulling a knife from her boot and throwing it. A grunt, then a body was heard hitting the ground. Kagome had known the knife had hit it's mark.

Then, she sunk down beside the youkai, and cried.

~IY~

**HOPE YOU LIKE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. When you meet

**A/N Sorry for the late update(: School-_-**

**DO NOT OWN** **INUYASHA**

* * *

Chapter One

When you meet...

A girl that was once small stands at the gate to the castle of the fae. Her brown hair is long now, and her brown eyes are hardened. She has on a gray tank top and red shorts. Sighing, she walks thorough the gates, the familiar surroundings washing over her. The guards don't even glance her way since they've known her since birth, the one on the right, Tomoya, tells her that Kagome is in her room waiting for her.

Sango gives him a smile and walks into the house. She just can't wait to see her childhood friend.

She passes the pillars that are beside the stairs to the first floor.

When Sango turned six she was sent to the same school as Inuyasha, since Kagome still needed training. She is here now to take Kagome to the other world.

Now she passes the first three rooms on the second floor.

Sango finally reaches Kagome's room throws open the door and runs to the sister-like figure and crushes her in an embrace. "It's so good to see you Kagome!" Sango squeals as Kagome wraps her arms around the other girl. "Sango! I can't believe you're here!"

They let go and gather Kagome's things, they need to get out of the fae world before sundown. As they walked down the many stairs, Sango kept glancing at the girl beside her.

Kagome has changed so much, Sango realizes as she lent a hand packing Kagome's things. She is no longer innocent, her ocean blue eyes devoid of the purity that Sango had cherished as a child. Her body is more limber and agile yet, still she looked pretty much the same, like she hadn't aged a day. 'Of course she wouldn't!' Sango scolds herself, 'Fae are eternal. They never age. I should at least know that.'

Kagome is calm, at least on the outside. Her wings hurt though, they had to be forced back into her back and the openings were burned over, so they could only come out if needed. As soon as the branding was complete her eyes changed color. They went from their beautiful ocean blue to an angry grey. It looks so unnatural and upsetting, that her mother made her put blue contacts in her eyes.

Kagome feels fake, she has contacts and her wings were burned shut. She bites back a whimper as her back touches the seat of the car. She will act like Hikari if she had too, to protect this boy, this hanyou.

She knew his father, they had fought together in the war, the war between Heaven and Hell, 50 years before. Inu no Tashio, the great general dog youkai, was dead. It still shocked her to this day, back when the war started he was mated to a great dog youkai princess, Inu no Airi.

She had actually died in the war, passing during child birth. She was pregnant with Sesshomaru, a little boy with golden eyes and silver hair. He is cold and uncaring, yet, he is her friend. He used to visit her from time to time, wishing her the best. Since the war...never mind.

Kagome hates the car, she decides, it's bulky and slow. She can fly way faster than this thing. She grimaces, the seat still hurt her back. This is going to be a very long ride, she thinks, closing her eyes.

_A few hours later_

Kagome is jolted awake. She has only been asleep for about an hour. Seeing as they start down the road a little Sango explained 'school' and whom Inuyasha and Miroku were. Now, Sango stands above her, and rolls her Coco eyes. "Come on Kaggie. Lets go! We at least need to get a few hours in before school."

Kagome nods, and they both walk into the apartment, passing out in the master bedroom.

-IY-

This time both girls were awoken by the blaring of the alarm clock. It's around six thirty and Kagome groans with the thought of getting up. Sango laughs at her, eagerly getting out of bed.

"Come on Kaggie!" Sango says, and closes the blinds. Kagome flinches and sits up before stumbling into the connecting bathroom and slams the door shut.

Sango laughs before going to the kitchen to start on breakfast. School starts at eight, but her and Kagome both love a good bath before getting ready.

An hour later Kagome comes out dressed and ready for school. Sango's jaw dropped, fairies are naturally sexual but, this was to the extreme.

Kagome sports high thigh white socks, a short blue skirt, with the uniform top. Her hair frames her face and drops down her back in waves.

Sango closes her jaw forcefully, and raises a brow, trying to push her surprise back a few feet. "Kagome?" The girl looked at her innocently, an innocence that she knew her friend didn't possess, Kagome has fought in wars, trained so many years, and watches one of her friends die before her eyes.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Kagome giggles, before relaxing her face.

"You know Sango, that I can't... be myself. Right?"

Sango walks to her and grips the older girl's shoulders. "What do you mean?" Kagome shook out of her grip and sits on the couch that mirrors the small kitchen. "This...this is much bigger than you think Sango." Her eyes go foggy for a moment, and her original color burned through the contacts. Grey fills her eyes, and Sango was then afraid for her friend. "There will...there will be war. Great war, and death." Her wings rips through the uniform, and the grey turns to her original ocean blue.

Kagome snapped out of it and looked down at her now tattered clothes. "I better go change." She said quickly and ran to the bedroom.

'What just...' Sango thought, before going to get dressed. Half an hour later the girls were pulling into the school. Kagome has been quiet ever since the incident earlier that morning.

Yet, before Sango can ask her about it, two shadows covered the car. One of them belongs to a boy with black hair and striking purple eyes. The other belonging to a boy who has silver hair and deep amber eyes, two puppy ears sitting atop his head. He looks exactly like his father. Their eyes meet and something in her shifts, Her heart speeding up against her will and she felt some thing stick out against the car seat. She tenses her shoulders and pushes against the seat. Thank god she wasn't sitting forward.

"Hey Sango!" Miroku says, smiling before looking at Kagome. "Who's your friend?" Kagome looks down at her hands. "Oh that's Kagome. She's new here be nice ok? Inuyasha?"

"Keh."

WORD COUNT-1133

* * *

Please review! Oh and edited by the amazing Puck's Favourite Girl(:

Also if you would like to see some drawings of some future characters and a drawing of kagome from the next book go to my bio and a link to deviantart will take you there(:


End file.
